hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bold Infiltration
Introduction A plane packed with artifacts once crashed in the City Square. Its locked cargo bays left many riddles behind, and the people of the Ciy quickly forgot abut the airplane. But last night a pack of werewolves suddenly dragged the wreckage to another location. What could have attracted the monsters' attention? Solve the mystery of the crashed plane and learn the fate of its mysterious pilot. Stage 1 The missing pilot Howard Case was hunting for mystical knowledge in order to realise his dream of becoming superhuman. He had dealings with secret societies during his search. Who did Case contact, and what did he manage to learn? Goal: Repeat Case's investigation Quests: Enlightenment Goal: Rewards: Interlude Modern Day Templars Goal: Rewards: Interlude Powers That Be Goal: Rewards: Interlude Secret from the Depths Goal: Rewards: Interlude Space Signal Goal: Rewards: Interlude Mystery Shrouded in Shadows Goal: Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 Howard stole an important artifact from the Shadow Cult and translated an ancient text about how "the city lost in mist is a place that grants wishes". The ingenious inventor became obsessed with finding it. What proof ot the City's existence did Case find, and how did his quest end? Goal: Find evidence of the City's existence Documentary Film Goal: Rewards: Interlude One Way Ticket Goal: Rewards: Interlude Picture of an Aura Goal: Rewards: Interlude Somewhere Far From Us Goal: Rewards: Interlude In the Sleuth’s Footsteps Goal: Rewards: Interlude Celestial Inspiration Goal: Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 Howard Case not only managed to connect the disappearances of people and places with a certain city from a parallel world, he actually glimpsed the City itself through the fog in the sky above the ocean. His discovery attracted attention, and certain organisations started spying on Howard. Case didn't let many people get close to him, which means that the traitor was someone he knew well. What did the conflict between the intelligence organisations and Howard Case lead to? Goal: Find signs of espionage Sound of Heels Goal: Rewards: Interlude Killer Makeup Goal: Find the Suspicious Powder. Rewards: Exquisite Foul Play Goal: Find the Flower Brooch Rewards: Poisonous Pearl Goal: Find the Pendant with Beads Rewards: 'A Photo Memento' Goal: Find the Souvenir Slide Projector. Rewards: Interlude Intelligence Data Goal: Decipher the intelligence data. Assemble the "Spy Tools" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 Case's discovery caught the eyes of almost all the intelligence services of powerful nations. They had all been looking for the "Ghost City" for a long time in order to reach the "place that grants wishes". In order to conceal this knowledge, evade his pursuers and reach the City of Shadows, Case began building a special aircraft. Goal: Study the airplane's construction Fast as a Bullet Goal: Find the Bullet Plane. Rewards: To Be on Top Goal: Find the Transcontinental Aircraft. Rewards: Innovations Goal: Find the Passenger Record Holder Rewards: Invisible Aircraft Goal: Find the Scout Aircraft Rewards: My Things Come with Me Goal: Find the Transport Giant. Rewards: Interlude Black Box Goal: Find the Flight Data Recorder. Assemble the "Wonder Plane" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 Case built an experimental plane and placed a "sleeping" relic stolen from the Shadow Cult at its heart. This artifact showed Howard how to reach the City. "Special conditions" were supposed to activate the relic afterward. What was the artifact that Case obtained, and what was it supposed to do? Goal: Determine the characteristics of the Shadow's artifact. Great Cycle Goal: Find the Calendar Page Rewards: Black Night Goal: Find Hecate's Sigil. Rewards: Interlude Heavenly Round Dance Goal: Find the Parade of Planets. Rewards: Winter Herbarium Goal: Find the Frozen Plants. Rewards: Sky on Fire Goal: find the Fireworks. Rewards: Interlude Awakening the Legend Goal: Find the engine Core. Assemble the "Fatal Coincidence" collection. Rewards: Interlude Conclusion The famous Howard Case dreamed of becoming superhuman. He learned about the City of Shadows, and the wish-granting House with Red Windows, so decided to find his way to this "promised city". Case built an aircraft in which he placed a powerful artifact he had stolen from the followers of the Shadow Cult, one of the founders of the City of Shadows. However, the plane crashed, and the pilot disappeared almost immediately after entering the City. did Case survive the crash, and did he ever reach the House with Red Windows? The Shadow's artifact from Case's plane slumbered in the wreckage for a long time, but it awoke on New Year's Eve and attracted the attention of the werewolves. They ripped the artifact out of the plane and disappeared with it. The Shadow Cult will not rest until they recover the lost relic. However, the artifact is now in the clutches of the werewolves, and only the City knows what they want with it. Post-Case Final Flight Goal: Find Case's trail. Assemble the "Ghost Pilot" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases